


For a Lifetime

by Pumbie



Series: Jeronica Drabbles [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumbie/pseuds/Pumbie
Summary: They continued walking, and she noticed how her footsteps dragged longer with each move, wanting to prolong the moment as much as she could. He had always able to make her feel like having him around, for a few minutes more, for a few hours more, for a lifetime.





	For a Lifetime

It was going to be chilly tonight, she thought. She knew with how the wind blew over her and the slight drizzle on her skin. She was tempted to go back inside to stopped waiting for him. But, she wouldn’t. She only had to wait a little bit more. She folded her arms around her and hugged herself tighter.

She heard a set of footsteps walking towards her, and she knew it was him. She always knew how his footsteps sound like, always perfectly synchronized with hers. She smiled to herself, remembering their past conversations. Remembering how they always made her wanting more and waiting in anticipation for their next encounter. 

She spun around and brown eyes met blue. His usually light eyes looked darker that night and she wondered what he was thinking. She smiled, “Hey, Jug.”

He nodded, his quiet but familiar greeting. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket and he briefly looked around before turning his attention back to her. 

She already knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth.

“How are you?”

She looked up at the sky, the warmth of his question washed over her. He cared, he always cared. She glanced back at him, “Okay, I guess. Not much has changed,” lies, a lot has changed between them.

He looked at her, gaze so piercing that it was making her usually confident nature crumble. Making her feel more aware of how messy her hair was or how chapped her lips were, or how she was looking at him for too long.

They were quiet for a while; the familiar and comfortable silence embracing them. They never needed a lot of words in their conversations.

She couldn’t help but wonder what was on his mind again.

“So, Jug. What have you been up to?” she finally asked.

“Serpents stuff, and writing. But mostly missing the nights where we just talk in our booth…” his voice trailed off and it brought her back to the days where they first started talking, first started getting to know each other, first started creating memories that belonged only for them.

“Those were beautiful days,” she said.

“Indeed.”

They continued walking, and she noticed how her footsteps dragged longer with each move, wanting to prolong the moment as much as she could. He had always able to make her feel like having him around, for a few minutes more, for a few hours more, for a few days more.

For a lifetime. 

She stopped walking.

“Hey,” she murmured hesitantly and he took her breath away just by looking at her, urging her on. She bit her lips. She wanted to have this lifetime with him. Why didn’t she notice it before? She held her breath, “Do you want to come in?”

And when he nodded with a hint of a smile, she knew.

It can’t get any better than tonight.


End file.
